Avatar Crossover Drabbles
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: This is a collaboration between FlamingSerpent and Jas from thewickedzutarians. We'll work together to write a random drabble series. Avatar. Death Note. Toph finds a Death Note! We may add other animes later.
1. It's Raining Books

_Disclaimer:_ I hate disclaimers. I own nothing and an not affiliated with Avatar the last Airbender or Death Note in any fashion.

This is going to be a drabble series , though sometimes they may feel more like oneshots...

Yay Death Note/Avatar crossovers. This is a collaboration between Jas (The Wicked Zutarians) and FlamingSerpent.

It's Raining Books

The bell rang. It was a shrill change from the monotonous ticking that had persisted through the last six hours of the school day courtesy of our friendly class room clocks. I clicked off the tape player that was pouring information into my head and I slammed my text book closed shutting out the last thoughts I would have for the day of the ancient Mayans. A similar noise was erupting around the room as people were awoken by the bell, and hurrying to get out. I shoved the book into my messenger bag, wound my head phones around the player and slid from my seat.

In the hallways I easily melted into the running crowd of people. My friends were out in the yard out front. We would walk home together. I extricated myself from the shoving masses and ran into a glass door. Pushing against the metal bar as instructed, (not that I could see it) the block to the outer world shoved outward and fresh air hit my nose. It was cold, but it was winter. The sun still shone though, and the rays warmed my head. I shrugged down deeper into my dark green bomber and trudged out into the slightly snowy yard. I could still see through the light layer of water. I aimed for my friends. I was so happy it was Friday.

All the sudden a book hit my head.

I was stunned and stood there rock still for a moment. What had just happened? I bent over a grabbed the offending book. I couldn't read it of course, so I ran the rest of the way to the group of people waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Sokka asked, clearly shivering.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you'd brought a jacket!" Suki said as she flicked his nose.

"Guys, a book fell out of the sky and hit my head!" I exclaimed. It took me a second to realize how crazy I sounded... "I'm serious! Here it is!" I shoved the notebook in question under their noses.

" It says, Deathnote..." Said Aang.

"Toph, tell us everything that happened!" Katara demanded.

"I didn't do anything! It's…raining books!" I replied with annoyance.


	2. Shinigami

Shinigami

I let out a scream, in the middle of lunchtime. Before me stood…well, there stood a very scary…_thing! _It was extremely tall, but not like a giant. It had limbs, much like a human, but its face was hideous, contorted in strange ways. Its skin was deathly, ghostly white, and it wore a contrasting black outfit, adorned with skull-emblazoned jewelry. The eyeballs were large and…unnatural. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach. _What the hell? The great Blind Bandit is scared?! _I thought to myself. I assured myself, _I have a right to be scared. That freak is…well, I don't know _what_ it is!_

"You are Toph Bei Fong, right?" the creature asked.

"Yeah, but how do ya know my name?!" I demanded.

"I can see it. As well as your remaining lifespan."

"Wh-what…?!" I was taken aback. "What…what _are_ you?!"

"I am a shinigami."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "A what?"

"You don't know? Humans are getting dumber by the second… A shinigami is a Death God. A soul reaper of sorts, I guess. My name is Ryuk."

"A Death God?!" I exclaimed. I was shocked. I had never even known rhey even existed…and now this _thing _was in front of me. And it had a name! _What is this world coming to?! _I wondered.

"Hm…you wouldn't happen to have an apple would you?" Ryuk asked, saliva dripping out of his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: This particukar drabble is written by me, FlamingSerpent. Without the help of Jas. So, I don't think this is all that good. And would this even be classified as a drabble? I am not exactly sure… xD;;


	3. Apples

**A/N:**

This is Jas again! Hi everyone! We need some series reviews, okay?

* * *

Apples

I scrambled back into my seat at the table and tried to look like nothing had happened. Apparently the attempted charade of normalcy failed miserably. Everyone around the table was staring at me. They all looked as if they were about ready to call 911 or at least get a recess aid. I could feel that Aang was debating whether or not to give me his hand to help me, or hug me or something... Katara was staring wide-eyed with her heart racing; Sokka's mouth was wider than the Grand Canyon and similar expressions wound across Suki and Zuko's faces. Katara was the first to pull herself together.

"Toph, oh my god, are you okay?" Katara stood up, her hands fluttering uselessly around her body trying to do something useful. Aang's hand came up to support my back and helped me to get back up into a sitting position. I flushed when he didn't take his hand away immediately.

"Yeah. I'm okay..." She trailed off. Katara sat back down in her seat across the table from me, and Aang leaned back into his seat, finally removing his hand. Suki leaned in and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"No fever..." Suki informed everyone else. She bit her lip. I swatted at her hand.

"I'm fine!" I demanded. Somehow I didn't think that anyone really bought that. I was even less sure when Katara asked the nurse if I could lie down for a while. She had bought that I was fine after my outburst at the beginning of lunch when I had first seen that thing... the death god... er... Ryuk, I guess. She had limited herself to small glances in my direction throughout lunch, but after when I asked them if they really couldn't see anything behind me (which seemed impossible to me due to the fact that whenever I had looked back I was met with a terribly interesting sight which involved a rather large black THING!) but at any rate, they had once again looked at me like I was nuts, and at this point Katara had forced me to the nurses.

"Katara! I will not, under any circumstances go to the nurses! If they were to tell my _parents _that I had lucid hallucinations and had to lie down, which is the story you're currently peddling, they would flip out and forbid me from leaving home. I would have to go back to home schooling! Is that what you want?!" I spewed out as many excuses and guilt trips as I could think of. Katara stopped.

"No Toph. I just want you to be healthy." Katara explained. She was telling the truth. Dam. Guilt trips worked two ways I guess.

This was how I had ended up in the nurse's office for two whole periods this afternoon. Luckily for me, Katara had kept quiet about the reason I needed to lie down. My parents didn't know anything. (Ha! In more than one sense!) So nothing would be out of the ordinary at home, well unless you counted death gods as out of the ordinary...

I skipped out on walking home with the gang and instead I took a shortcut thought the woods. As soon as we were out of ear shot, the shinigami, death god thing, started to speak again.

"So, that was fun. Your friends were acting like you were crazy. Really quite amusing." The death god clapped his hands and did a back flip in the air.

"'fun' not exactly how I would describe it." I looked back at him. "You're really there aren't you?" I asked. Maybe, just maybe I was insane... or maybe I wasn't...

"Yup. Now that that has been established, do you have any apples?" At this point we were walking in through the front door. I sighed. I was beginning to think that this was actually happening. Not to mention I was beginning to really get annoyed with this monster.

"What of we don't?" I asked casually.

"Come on! I know you do! They're like cigarettes or alcohol to us!" I took that in. Odd. Apples, one a day keeps the doctor away, were addicting to these things?

"Fine." I walked to the fruit bowl and grabbed a round object from inside. I chucked it deftly at the form I somehow could see with my earth-bending.

"Gross!" He shouted and chucked the fruit back. "I don't do _peaches. _NASTY!" I caught the fruit and slipped it back to the bowl.

"Then get it yourself!" I snapped. His picky snarky behavior was getting on my nerves. I stomped up to my room. Letting my book bag fall onto my bed I slouched into my desk chair and faced the doorway. I knew that the shinigami was now there. He munched nosily on what I assumed was an apple.

"Okay then. That's done... what's next?" I inquired easily. I hoped desperately it was something like 'I vanish and leave you alone!' no such luck though.

"Well, pull out that Death Note. We have some talking to do!" The death god settled down on my bed and stared at me, pulling out another apple to munch on.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapters don't write themselves! Please please review, 'cause eventually the words stop without any...


	4. Rules

Rules

"Argh!" I punched my pillow in frustration as I sat in the bed. "What the hell is with all these stupid rules?!"

"Don't look at me," Ryuk replied with a shrug as he devoured another crunchy red apple. "I don't make the rules."

I listened as Ryuk read out loud from the beginning of the Death Note, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected." I sighed; this all seemed too far-fetched. Then again, standing in front of me was a shinigami. A Death God thing. Ryuk read on for me, "The Death Note will not ever affect a victim whose name has been misspelled four times. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be entered within the next six minutes and forty seconds. The Death Note will not affect those less than 790 days old. You cannot kill humans who are more than 124 years of age with the Death Note." I asked the Death God, "Uh…can humans even live that long?!"

"Dunno," Ryuk responded with a nonchalant shrug of his broad shoulders. "I guess it's possible, but not likely."

"Then what's the point of that rule?!"

"Like I said before: I don't make the rules!" Ryuk whimpered. Then he grumbled, "Why don't you just read the rules yourself?! What's the point of me reading these rules anyways… You're the one who's using the Death Note, right?!"

"That's right, but…I'm blind!" I waved a hand in front of my face with an annoyed expression. "Duh!"

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! Thank you. This chapter of the drabble series is written by FlamingSerpent. The next one will be by Jas. Stay tuned!


	5. Ghost of a Dream

Ghost of a Dream

I awoke to a dark room, not that my life was constantly dark, but I could _feel _the darkness now. The edges of my vision were fuzzy with recently dispersed sleep and fatigue. I sent vibrations to the side and noted that Ryuk was still perched nonchalantly in my desk chair. He seemed to not notice that I was up, and did not even nod or turn to look at me as I sat up. I was tired, exhausted even, I had had a rather rough day, but suddenly I couldn't bring myself to sleep any longer. I glanced (or felt) once more around my silent room. Something seemed out of place, but the sinister feel of the night does tend to distort even the most innocent of objects… I could not place my uneasy and dismissed it as nothing. Even as a baby I had always slept through the night and it was probably the rare disturbance that has made me suspicious.

I sat motionless in my bed for several minutes taking in the interesting mood. Then I was suddenly compelled to get a drink. I slipped from between the smooth satin sheets, my rough cotton nightgown a razor sharp comparison to the flawlessly soft texture of the silk. As my feet hit the stone floor I shot a vibration glance at Ryuk, he sat still in the same position as he had when I had awoken with no response to my sudden movement. I padded gently through the mostly clean room, avoiding what little lay on the floor. I slipped into the kitchen at the end of the hallway, down the stairs. The house seemed eerily still and silent, like I was the only one even breathing any more. I poured the water into the glass and took the crystal to my lips. Just then I realized what the problem was. It seemed like I was the only one breathing, yet I had passed my parents room. The goblet tumbled from my numb fingers.

I sprinted up the stairs and skidded into their rooms. My vision was so fuzzed out I don't know if I could have distinguished their heart beats, _had_ they been there. Had they been there. In that moment I realized they weren't. My mind went into over drive and my mouth went dry. Then I felt something. It was a light touch on the door. No feet to back it up, but most definitely a light touch on the door. I heard a voice.

"Toph, _toph_" I knew that it was the hand's owner. It just was. I was suddenly calmed. I glided to the door where the hand flitted down the hall. It slid back into my room, and I followed it. When I turned the corner there was suddenly a body there. It was tall and gangly. The hair stuck out at odd angles and there was something strange about the way he stood. He smiled a small, almost mocking smile. He gestured to my bed, and I obeyed slipping into the sheets. His impression started to fade and I felt him slip away, but suddenly that same voice was right beside my ear.

"L." That was all I heard, and then I was gone.

I shot up from my bed sweating like crazy. Ryuk glanced at me from across my room and I flung my feet from my bed. As soon as I touched the ground I felt three sets of heart beats and Ryuk. Everything was right, no one was dead. I shuddered. Dead. Then, it was just a slip really, a minor little blip, that hand, that person seemed to be there again. He was gone just as fast. Maybe it was simply my imagination… or then again… maybe not.

* * *

**A/N:** This one was by Jas. We ask all readers to review, and to add to alerts.


	6. Another Ghost of a Dream

Another Ghost of a Dream

I woke up with a long, slow yawn as I stretched out my arms. I could feel the warm sun shining through my window, heating my face a bit. I groggily sent vibrations around me as I sat up in my bed, shaking my head in an attempt to make myself more alert. I blinked my eyes, not that it did anything since I was already blind, but I felt energy surging through me as I became fully awake.

Ryuk was munching on an apple. I wondered where he got it, but I shrugged off the thought. I didn't bother saying anything as I leaped out of bed, and marched to the door.

"Where are ya going?" Ryuk asked between mouthfuls of apple.

"Bathroom," I answered over my shoulder as I strode down the hall. Entering a door on my right, and closing it behind me, I got ready for the day, changing from my pajamas to my day-clothes. I donned a long-sleeved tee and a green short-sleeved hoodie, and then a baggy, rugged pair of jeans.

I splashed some water from the sink's faucet onto my face, and didn't even bother to wipe it off. The cool water felt good – slick and clean – on my skin.

"What?!" I suddenly heard myself whisper. I felt a presence. An odd presence. Someone, or something, was standing right behind me.

"I am God," the person said. I spun around, sending pulses of vibrations.

"Who's what now?" I asked. The person who spoke had reddish-brown hair in a trendy haircut, and was wearing a polished outfit similar to a suit of some sort. He stood with a straight, confident posture, and was quite a contrast from the other ghost that I encountered. _What am I saying?! _I demanded to myself furiously. _I did _not_ see a ghost! Ever! It was a dream. I think…_ I felt myself lose my certainty.

"I am God. I am Justice…" the person disappeared. I no longer felt the eerie presence. At all.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was written by FlamingSerpent. Please review! Warning: these drabbles may get even more random...


End file.
